Ichigo Miruku
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: #JanuaryPrompt : Buy Milk. Hari ini Mammon membeli susu stroberi, akan tetapi merek susu kesukaannya habis. Katanya di toko Orange Mania merek susu kesukaannya ada di sana. Pencarian susu favorit dan penemuan cinta sejati dimulai! (?)


Mammon berjalan ke arah rak susu, tangan mungilnya mengambil berkotak-kotak susu dengan varian rasa yang sama—rasa stroberi—lalu dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang belanjanya. Akan tetapi tangan mungil itu berhenti mengambil susu ketika ia membaca tulisan di kotak susu itu. Mammon membatu.

Merek susunya beda.

Biasanya susu yang ia beli itu mereknya _Au Milk_ , tapi yang sedang ia ambil sekarang mereknya _Aw Milk_. Matanya menjelajah ke rak, berharap susu favoritnya ada dalam rak tersebut. Namun sepanjang mata memandang susu yang ia sukai tidak ada. Oh, ternyata ada, akan tetapi rasa vanilla dan cokelat. Mammon menghela napas, kenapa yang stroberinya tidak ada?

"Hei kau," pegawai toko yang dipanggil Mammon pun menoleh. "Apa _Au Milk_ rasa stroberi stoknya masih ada?"

"Ah iya, yang rasa stroberi stoknya kosong, Nona."

"Aku bukan nona, aku lelaki, tahu!" ucapan Mammon membuat sang pegawai toko terkejut lalu meminta maaf. Oh, iya tidak menyangka bahwa tubuh semungil itu dimiliki oleh laki-laki.

"Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, No—maksudku, Tuan," sang pegawai toko meralat ucapannya ketika Mammon mendelik padanya. "Kalau kau masih mau mencari _Aw Milk_ rasa stroberi, mungkin toko itu masih menyediakan stoknya."

"Nama tokonya?" ada nada tertarik dari pertanyaan Mammon. Tentu saja ia tertarik, apapun, apapun akan ia lakukan demi mendapatkan susu favoritnya.

"Toko Orange Mania, No—maksudku, Tuan. Tokonya milik Tuan Reborn."

Mammon mengangguk paham sebelum berterima kasih pada si pegawai toko. Dibalik tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, ia tersenyum senang.

Penyerbuan susu kesayangan pun dimulai.

* * *

 **Ichigo Miruku**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Akira Amano**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OOC(s), typo, etc**

 **Writing prompts: buy milk**

 **Saya tidak dapat keuntungan apapun dari fic ini, yang saya dapatkan hanyalah kepuasan pribadi dan asupan bergizi (?)**

 **p.s: btw, merek susunya cuma ngarang doang, terus juga itu nama tokonya juga ngarang, jadi semuanya ngarang /plak**

* * *

 _Happy reading ..._

* * *

Mata Mammon berkilat tajam ketika melihat gedung hitam-orange berada di depannya. Orange Mania, begitu tulisan yang tercetak di atas gedung tersebut. Kaki mungil Mammon melangkah cepat. Pintu kaca toko ia dorong dan sosok pegawai toko berkepang menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat datang, selamat belanja di Orange Mania," ucapan pegawai itu ia abaikan, yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah memborong susu kesukaannya lalu pulang ke rumah dan menikmatinya penuh suka cita.

Mammon bergerak ke arah rak susu, di sana ia mencari-cari susu kesukaannya dengan mata berkilat. Mammon hampir berteriak senang ketika melihat merek susu kesayangannya terpampang di rak tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Mammon mengambil susu tersebut lalu menaruhnya di dalam keranjang yang ia bawa.

Sip, dua keranjang penuh berisi susu stroberi sudah siap di tangan.

Ketika Mammon sampai di kasir, pegawai berkepang yang menyapanya kini yang bertugas menjaga kasir. Dengan hati-hati Mammon menaruh keranjangnya di atas meja, seolah-olah tumpukan susu stroberi di dalam keranjang itu merupakan harta berharga baginya.

Si pegawai berkepang itu sedikit kaget dengan isi keranjang Mammon. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum sopan. "Nona, bukankah akan lebih baik jika Anda membelinya langsung satu kardus? Kalau belinya satuan begini menghitungnya akan lama."

"Aku bukan nona, aku lelaki, tahu!" Mammon berkata dengan kesal. "Aku tak suka yang kardusan, lebih praktis kalau belinya satu-satu." Ungkap Mammon. "Maka dari itu cepat hitung dari sekarang."

Si pegawai kicep seketika, ternyata masih ada pelanggan yang keras kepala di dunia ini.

Ia pun mulai membongkar isi keranjang itu satu persatu. Tangannya pun mulai menghitung kotak susu itu dengan cekatan. Keranjang pertama berisi lima puluh dua buah kotak susu, keranjang kedua berisi empat puluh delapan buah kotak susu. Jadi totalnya ada seratus kotak susu.

Si pegawai diam-diam takjub, baru kali ini ia melihat orang yang begitu maniak terhadap sesuatu. Nona, eh, maksudnya tuan itu benar-benar unik.

"Semuanya 25.000 yen, No-maksud saya, Tuan."

Mammon pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil uang di sana. Si pegawai berkepang mau menangis ketika melihat uang yang berada di tangan tuan unik tersebut. Semua uangnya uang receh saudara-saudara.

"Ano ... Tuan," Mammon menoleh. "Apa tidak ada uang kertas? Kalau uangnya begini—"

"Itu pas kok, jadi tidak perlu dihitung, muu."

Ia awalnya ragu pada ucapan Mammon, namun sepertinya orang aneh di depannya ini tidak akan bohong. Ia pun memasukkan uangnya ke dalam laci kasir. Setelahnya ia memberikan dua kantong plastik besar pada Mammon. Ketika Mammon menerimanya ia tak bisa menahan berat kantong plastik sehigga ia membuat penjaga kasir tertawa.

"Diam kau, muu," niatnya sih mau lempar _death glare_ pada si penjaga kasir, tapi sayang matanya ketutupan tudung.

"Ah tidak, hanya saja lucu ketika tuan tadi bisa mengangkat dua keranjang penuh kotak susu tapi sekarang tak bisa mengangkat dua kantong kotak susu." Si pegawai pun akhirnya meninggalkan kasir dan mengambil kantong belanjaan Mammon.

"Hei, apa yang kau—"

"Aku tahu tuan pasti akan kesusahan membawa ini semua, jadi biarkan aku membantumu, Tuan," si pegawai tersenyum. "Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Fon. Kalau tuan?"

"...Mammon," ujarnya. "oh, ya, bantuanmu gratis, 'kan?" tanya Mammon penuh selidik, sedikit paranoid kalau orang yang bernama Fon ini meminta imbalan lebih, enak saja, tidak akan dia kasih.

"Tentu saja gratis, aku ikhlas, kok," ujar Fon. "Ah, alamat rumah Mammon- _san_ di mana? Kalau jauh mungkin kita bisa naik—"

"Tidak perlu," ujar Mammon cepat. "Kita jalan kaki saja. Lagipula rumahku dekat, kok. Ada dua jam dari sini ke rumah."

Untuk pertama kalinya Fon menyesal membantu orang. Tapi disisi lain dia tidak menyesal membantu pemuda di sampingnya, habisnya manis begitu ... mana mau dia tolak. Lagipula jalan kaki di sore hari begini malah makin romantis bukan?

Ah, sepertinya Fon sudah mulai gila dengan keunikan si unyu Mammon.

* * *

 **a/n: HAHAHAHA AMPUN INI APALAGI GAJELAS GAJELAS GAJELAS MAU NANGIS LIATNYA PLOT RUSH OOC DLL POKOKNYA DUH KEPSLOK JEBOL LAGI APALAH INI POKOKNYA GAPAHAM /heh. Etapi saya seneng si nulisnya, ringan aja walau gajelas ini plotnya wkwkwkkwkw, udah la ya saya lelah makasih udah mau baca *terbang melayang dengan naga tercinta**


End file.
